The present invention relates to an air cleaner for an internal combustion engine.
Some air cleaners for an internal combustion engine include an adsorption filter that adsorbs fuel vapor leaked through an intake passage when the internal combustion engine is in a stopped state (e.g., see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-42017).
The air cleaner disclosed in the publication includes a case having an inlet, a cap having an outlet, and a filter element arranged between the case and the cap. The adsorption filter is arranged inside the cap to cover the opening of the cap.
Ribs arranged at intervals in the circumferential direction extend from the inner face of the cap. Pins to be fused are arranged to extend from the respective ribs. The adsorption filter is fixed to the cap by hooking mounting holes arranged in the adsorption filter to the respective pins and fusing the pins.